Dark Angel
by Black Wolf Silver Fang
Summary: What if a new girl joined the group to help save the world? Sent to help and protect Bethany, Araya has the powers of Angel and Demon, courage, and faith. She is the Protector, she is the Dark Angel and she is in love with the Voice of God himself.
1. Chapter 1

Araya Ledger sat at the table looking at the three people at an other table across the bar. She knew the first two but the other one she only knew her by her status The Last Cyon. The man she knew was Rufus the thirteenth apostle left out of the bible because he was black. At least that was what he said. However, Araya knew him on a personal note too. There wasn't a time that she couldn't remember him showing up to give her the latest news on Heaven or some other apostle or angel. She smiled remembering how he could always make her laugh when she was down.

The other one she knew was Serendipity the Muse. She had come down to earth because she was tired of not getting credit for her ideas. Araya couldn't help but remember all the time's Serendipity had given her ideas that had gotten her into trouble. However, she was a good friend and like Rufus visited often and told her the problems she was having with the mortals. Araya chuckled remembering a time when Serendipity had given her the idea to help vandalize one of those non crediting mortal's office. Araya hadn't been so in tune with her powers then, so when the mortal ended up walking in Araya didn't know what to do. Luckily Metatron the Voice of God ended up coming to her rescue. He was always doing that showing up when she needed him, always watching her. In fact there wasn't a time she couldn't remember him watching her. She remembered the feeling she got when he was, it was as if she had sunk into a warm bath. In addition, she had a pleasant feeling of being watched. Though now a day's he rarely seemed to watch her.

"Because you have grown up and you know the other reason…," she thought. She liked the feeling of being considered an adult but she was only 16 for god sake. She lived with a grandmother figure that had been in her life since she could remember. However, because of her unique make up her Grandmother let her make her own decisions. There was time's that even though he sometimes got on her nerves she missed Metatron's visits and the feeling of him watching her. He was the closest thing she had to a real family and she had to admit that she missed him.

"Fuck yeah I'd do that," Araya heard a voice say behind her. She turned to look at the gang that had been watching Serendipity dance to see two white men in the middle of them. The one that had spoken was tall with long blond hair, and from his previous langue he had a little mouth on him. The other one was a little shorter and didn't seem to talk much. From what she could hear their names were Jay and Silent Bob. Araya smiled when she saw the Last Cyon and Rufus roll their eye's. Araya chuckled, 'Those must be the Prophets,' she thought. After awhile of watching them talk she shook her head. 'Well,' she thought standing up. 'Might as well go over and let them know I'm here.'

Bethany looked up and to her surprise she noticed that a young girl was standing up and walking over to them. With every thing that had been going on she wasn't sure if she should be on guard. The girl didn't look dangerous she seemed to be about 15 or 16. She was tall with shoulder length dirty blond hair with red highlights in it and she had it in a pony tail. She had on a black tee-shirt with an Edward Scissor Hands hoodie, ripped blue jeans and black and white sneakers. There was a black cross necklace on a black chain around her neck and she was wearing black nail polish. To Bethany she looked like a normal teenager but it was her eyes that held her captive and made her reconsider. They were a beautiful dark blue with a fire in them that told every one that she had a bright, strong spirit. But also told every one that she had seen a lot too. They held a certain light in that fire that at times seemed to be having a conflict between light and dark. Rufus and Serendipity turned to see what she was looking at. "Holey shit," Rufus said a surprised look on his face.

"Araya," Serendipity cried jumping up and hugging the girl. The girl laughed hugging the Muse back. "It's good to see you too Ser." Then she turned still in Serendipity arms to smile at Rufus. "Well are you just going to sit there staring or are you going to get up and give me a hug?" Rufus smiled got up and hugged her along with Serendipity. When they were done squeezing the life out of her they let go and she turned and smiled at Bethany. "Well this must be the poor fool who Metatron tapped," she said pulling out a chair and sitting down facing her. Rufus laughed and sat done too as did Serendipity. "Yes," Bethany said trying to figure out how they knew her. The girl smiled apologetically "Sorry about that there are times I wonder why he can't do it him self these damn missions." Bethany could hear the coldness in her voice as she said it and wondered what could have caused that. She glanced at Rufus and Serendipity to find them both giving each other a sad look. Then Rufus looked at Bethany with a look of caution telling her to stray from the matter. "Anyway," she said, "I think if I'm going to help you that I better introduce my self. I'm Araya Ledger the Protector and you are," she said raising an inquiring eyebrow.

Bethany could not help but be even more confused, "Wait," she said "I'm Bethany Slown but how are you going to help, what does the Protector mean, how old are you, what are you another angel, what...?"

"Whoa there," Araya said trying to calm her down, "One question at a time I'll explain every thing." Araya turned to give Rufus a glare, "I'm going to take it you didn't mention that I would be helping did you?" Rufus looked down and Bethany was surprised that he didn't come back with a quick remark. It seemed that Araya had an effect on him. "It must have slipped my mind. That and not knowing that you were even coming," he said looking up after a moment and flashing her a smile. Araya rolled her eye's and sighed, "Ok then it looks like I have a lot to explain."

"Ok I'm going to answer your questions one by one and you can ask all the questions you want but you have to wait till I explain a little ok."

Bethany nodded "Um…..ok."

Araya smiled "Ok I might go out of order of your questioning but here it goes. First question I'm 16 years old, second question I'm going to help you by accompanying you, Rufus, and the Prophets to your destination and then help you to stop Bartleby and Loki from getting in that church. My title pretty much covers what my job is I am supposed to be protecting you on your journey. And…"

"Wait," Bethany interrupted "Your job as a 16 year old girl is to protect me?" She looked around the table to see if it was some type of joke. When she saw it wasn't she shook her head. "No, no, there is no way I'm putting a 16 year old girl in danger just for my protection. I mean dear God you could be killed though I hope it won't come to that. Your only 16 I won't permit….."

"Bethany," Rufus said loudly cutting her off and ending her rant. "Araya isn't just a girl."

"Really," Bethany said suspiciously, looking at Araya. "What is she another angel?"

Araya smiled and leaned back in her chair, "Well you're half correct."

Bethany tilted her head to the side a confused look on her face "What?" Araya smiled even more. "Well you see Bethany Araya is only half angel," Rufus said trying to help knowing Araya loved watching people get confused over her parentage. "So does that mean Araya's half human," Bethany asked. 'But how can that be if angels don't have all their anatomy,' she thought. "No I'm not half human," Araya, said shaking her head. "Oh my god," Serendipity sighed exasperated, she loved Araya but they were wasting precious time with her games. "Just tell her."

Araya smiled a crooked smile at her then looked at Bethany, "I'm half demon."


	2. Chapter 2

"Half demon," Bethany cried. Araya smiled and nodded "Yep that would be dear old dad."

"So your mother is an angel," Bethany asked trying to let what she just learned sink in. Araya nodded again, "Yes she was."

"Was?"

"Um Bethany maybe you should let Araya explain a little," Serendipity suggested giving Araya a hopeful look. Bethany nodded numbly as Araya nodded and began. "When my mother was an angel she made friends with a lot of mortals, so when they began to die she decided to become mortal her self. Therefore, she asked God to let her become human and God gave her, her wish. So a week after becoming mortal and being on earth she ended up meeting my father who…"

"He was a demon," Bethany asked interrupting then realizing that she already knew that apologized. "No it's ok," Araya, said smiling enjoying that Bethany was that into the story. "Anyway my father was a demon who got a week end pass with a… um package. So he met my mother and they had a little fun and a week later low and behold she found out she was pregnant with me."

"But she knew he was a demon," Bethany asked. Araya nodded, "Yeah well she was a mortal know why would she care what he was. However, she forgot about one thing and that was that her angel powers would not go away until a month after becoming mortal. Therefore, her powers and my fathers came to me as soon as I was conceived. So to my mother's dismay she was to give birth to as the angels call it the Protector."

"Why to her dismay?"

Araya gave Bethany a small sad smile "It's hard for us because were different. It's kind of like Romeo and Juliet's families the angels hate the demons, and the demons resent the angels. Therefore, if they had, had a kid it would have been like us. We have no place to go really because ether side hates the other half of us."

Bethany shook her head "That's… so sad," she whispered. "But wait," she said realizing something. "How is that you have um… all of your anatomy." Araya smiled, "My mother was still a mortal as I grew in side her, so I formed as a mortal."

"But wait if you formed as a mortal will you die as one?" Rufus and Serendipity gave Bethany a small pained smile. "No one knows the last Protector died 1,000 years ago and they say he died at 81," Rufus said shaking his head sadly. "But Araya is a lot stronger then the one's before her by a lot so Metatron thinks she can live as long as angels and demons can," Serendipity said sounding atomistic. 'Wow,' Bethany thought, 'They must really care about her.'

Araya smiled, "Yeah but there is a downer if I get hurt really and I mean really bad then I die." Bethany shook her head in disbelief, "How can you smile when you say that?" Araya looked thoughtful for a moment, "I don't know maybe because it will take a lot to actually kill me or maybe the possible fact that I could see my mom." Bethany saw the pained expression on Rufus and Serendipity faces. "Ok," Araya said "Any more questions?" Bethany nodded "Yeah just one why the name Protector?" Rufus smiled then, "Well that's because their job is to protect the um people that are on these missions. And that's just the proper term for it."

"The proper term?"

Serendipity nodded, "Yeah but me and Araya like the name your kind gave them."

"Which is?"

Araya smiled, "Dark Angel which is what I like and am normally referred too but I have to use the proper term with introductions. Now are there anymore questions?" Bethany looked at Rufus and Serendipity and saw that there wasn't. "No," she said. Araya stood up and smiled, "Ok then well I think we better get going."

"Hey," every one turned to see the man with the long blond hair that Araya had seen earlier the one named Jay walk up with the other one. "They made me and Silent Bob part of the gang," he said pointing to his red bandana.

BANG the bathroom boor exploded causing Bethany, Serendipity, and Rufus to jump up from the table. The odor that followed after was horrible; Bethany and Araya plugged their noses. A creator made of shit walked out roaring as he did so. "What is that thing," Bethany asked practically yelling over the roaring. "An Excremental the Galgothin," Serendipity yelled. "What," Jay asked.

"A shit demon," Rufus cried. ROAR the demon cried. "Friend of yours," the leader of the gang asked Jay. "Hey is this smelly fuck with us," Jay asked turning toward Rufus. "He came for Bethany," Rufus answered. Bethany and Araya looked at each other. "Smoke that mother fucker like it ain't no thing," Jay answered the gang leader. The gang leader nodded then charged in with his gang. As Araya and the others watched them get the shit kicked out of them she smiled a bit. 'Oh boy,' she thought, 'This is going to be fun.' BAM the last person fell. "Quick go to the bar," Serendipity cried grabbing Bethany and pulling her with her over the counter of the bar the rest dived over the bar after them. SMASH! Araya looked up to see a pile shit hit the mirror behind the bar shattering it. "Holey shit," she said as she looked at Bethany to make sure she was ok. Serendipity put a cloth in a bottle of scotch as the creator walked closer to the bar explaining to Jay and Bethany how it got there. All of the sudden Silent Bob stood up. "Bob get down," Bethany cried.

"Matches, matches," Serendipity yelled as she and Rufus groped for matches. Araya looked up to see Silent Bob pull out a can of something and then sprayed it in the shit monsters face. "Aaah, aaah," the monster whimpered then fell to the floor with a disgusting mush. Araya motioned for the others to stand up as Silent Bob walked around the counter to look down at the monster with disgust. Araya and the others did the same. "What was that," Bethany asked gesturing to the can in his hand. Silent Bob showed her the can. "Nock strong odors out."

"Way to go biggey," Rufus said smiling.

"Why would you need this," Bethany asked as Jay bended down to get a better look at the creator then farted. "Oh," Bethany said disgusted as Silent Bob sprayed the air behind Jay then hit him on the back of the head when he straighten up. "What," Jay said looking at Silent Bob. Then he turned and looked at Araya, "Who the fuck are you?" Araya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Got a little mouth doesn't he," she said looking at Silent Bob. He gave her a small smile and nodded. "Well I'm Araya," she said turning back to Jay, "The Dark Angel." He looked at her up and down and then smiled "Sweet, nice body. Do you…" WAM! Silent Bob smacked him on the back of the head again this time harder. "What," he yelled rubbing his now sore head, "I was just giving her a compliment." Silent Bob shook his head in dismay then looked at Araya and gave her an apologetic smile. She nodded her thanks, "Ok well then what know," she asked looking at the others. "I suggest you get the princess out of here," Serendipity suggested looking at Rufus and Araya. "I'll try to get more out of poopie boy here. I'll let you know if he tells me anything."

"Ok," Araya said turning towards the door "Thanks Ser." She waved goodbye as the others walked out then, as Araya was almost halfway out the door, "Araya."

Araya turned back to look at Serendipity, "Yeah?"

"Please be carful," she said with a look of concern on her face. Araya laughed then shook her head, "Don't worry Ser you should know by now I'm always carful." Serendipity sighed, "I know but please just try a little harder." Araya nodded, "Ok Ser I'll try. Is that all?" Serendipity shook her head "If you see Metatron try to be nice." Araya sighed, "I'll try ok, but I can't make any promises."

"That's all I ask."

Araya nodded then left. Serendipity sighed, "I wish you could see why he has to do this Araya," she whispered shaking her head sadly. "He loves you so much."


	3. Chapter 3

Araya sighed zipping up her hoodie, as the train pulled up to the station. Bethany had gotten tickets so that they could get to New Jersey faster. "You ok Araya," Rufus asked as they got on. Araya looked at him and gave him a tired smile "Yea just tired it took me a long time to pin point you." Rufus smiled and nodded "Yea I'm tired too maybe we can catch some zzzz's on the train." Araya nodded "Yea," she thought "Maybe we can."

After sitting on the train for a few hours listening to Jay and Rufus bicker, and watching the scenery go by Araya began to drift off. At one point she heard the "Moron Twins" as Rufus called them say they were going into the dining car. Araya woke up at one point to find Rufus sound asleep with Bethany staring out the window. She had a far away look on her face that held a hint of sadness.

"How you holding up?"

She watched Bethany jump at the sound of her voice then turn and look at her. "I must really look bad if you and Rufus asked me that," she said giving Araya a small smile. Araya shook her head, "No but you do have a far away look on your face," she paused. "What are you thinking about?"

Bethany smiled again "Nothing really just thinking how my life got turned upside down in the last two days." Araya nodded thinking about when she found out what or who she was. "What about you what are you thinking about?"

Araya looked up losing her train of thought, "Just about the time I found out that I was the Dark Angel."

"What was it like finding out I mean," Bethany asked a look of curiosity on her face.

Araya smiled sadly "It was like no other feeling in the world, mostly because I think I always knew deep down that I was different. I could feel things that no one else could. Like when Metatron, Rufus, or Serendipity watched me from Heaven. It was a good feeling but I knew it was not normal, when my mom told me I was only what I think six. Metatron came to me that night and cleared up a few things like why and who was watching me, what I was to do things like that. But after that he showed up a lot teaching me stuff, explaining things, even just hanging out, Rufus and Serendipity started coming too after they found out that I knew. It was like getting a new family."

Bethany nodded, "Were you scared?"

Araya nodded, "Yea I was in fact I was terrified not knowing if I could do the job right, when and if I was going to die, how could I control the apposing powers in me. I was lost for awhile after my mom died but Metatron and the others helped me find my way." Araya paused then shook her head. "But yet I know I have a lot to learn and not just that I know that I still need to find my way." Bethany was silent as she regarded what Araya said. "He seems to be a big part of your life," she whispered.

"What," Araya asked looking back up at her.

"Metatron he seems to be a big part of your life kind of like the friend you needed," Bethany said knowing she was treading on rough ground.

"Yea well he has but not lately," Araya replied with bitterness. Bethany was startled by the bitterness in her voice. "You guy's not on speaking terms?"

"Well if he ever still visited then no we would not be on speaking terms."

"He hasn't come around," Bethany said confused. "Metatron seems to really like her," she thought.

"No he hasn't he kind of has been blowing me off," Araya answered looking down an angry scold on her face and her eyes shining bright with anger.

"I'm going to take it that your mad at him then for you know blowing you off," Bethany said wishing that Metatron would show up to settle the fight here and now.

"No," Araya said snuggling down trying to act as if she was tired to change the subject.

"Really," Bethany said skeptically cocking her head to the side.

"Yea I'm not mad I just hate him," Araya said closing her eyes as if it was no big deal.

Bethany felt a pang of sadness for her. Then realizing that she didn't want to discuss the subject anymore and that she stood up and sighed. "I'm going to find Jay and Bob," she whispered leaving. Araya nodded then fell into a deep sleep.

Araya woke up with a start at some one shaking her arm. "What!"

She looked up to see Rufus looking down at her "I said have you seen Bethany," he asked gently feeling a little bad that he startled her. "Um no," Araya said rubbing her eyes then taking out and looking at her pocket watch. "Last time I saw her was about an hour ago. I think she said she was going to find Jay and Bob." Rufus nodded then turned to go out, "I guess I better go find them. Are you coming?"

Araya yawned nodding "Yea it's my job isn't," she said standing up and following him out. "You know watching her and keeping track of her." They walked down the corridor in silence for a few minutes. "You going to tell her?"

"What," Rufus said surprised turning to look at Araya.

"Are you going to tell her who she is," Araya asked again looking him in the eye.

Rufus looked away as he opened the door to the other car. "Your not are you," she cried grabbing his arm to make him stop. Rufus looked at her for a moment then shook his head, "I'll do it when the time is right."

"When the time is right it could be too late," Araya yelled then shook her head. "You can't leave her hanging like that Rufus it won't end well if you do. Trust me," she said letting go of his arm then began walking down the corridor. "I know," she whispered. Rufus caught up with her when she opened the dining car door. She was pissed now that she knew that Rufus wasn't going to tell Bethany the truth, and she didn't care who the hell she yelled at. "Where the hell is every body I wake up and," Araya stopped her eyes widened with surprise when she saw them. Bartleby and Loki.

"Holey shit," Rufus yelled coming up behind her and realizing who they were too. "The Apostle and the Dark Angel," Bartleby said breaking a beer bottle. "Oh hey guy's," a some what drunk Bethany said turning to face them smiling a far away look on her face. "I want you to meet my new friend Barry."

All of the sudden Bartleby grabbed Bethany from behind putting the broken bottle to her throat. "Hey don't be such a show off Barry," she said laughing like it was all a game. "Damn it Bethany not a good time to get drunk," Araya thought as she willed the dark power with in her to her right hand.

"Calm down Bartleby we can talk about this," Rufus said trying to calm the angel down.

"Bartleby," Bethany said with a look on her face as if some one had hit her with a ton of bricks. Bartleby began to pull her down the corridor pressing the bottle a bit harder against her throat. "Let go of me you dick less son of a bitch," Bethany cried struggling in his grip realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Loki," Bartleby yelled turning to look at his friend. "Holey shit the Apostle," Loki said jumping up and looking at Rufus. Then he turned to look at Araya "And the Dark Angel!"

Araya was surprised "How does he know who I am," she wondered. "Look," she said looking at Bartleby. "Let her go ok and then maybe I'll go easy on you," Araya threatened taking a step towards him. "Not a good time to be threatening Araya," Rufus hissed grabbing her arm and pulling her back as Bartleby took a step back. "Look," he yelled at Loki "Kill the girl." Rufus shook his head madly as if it would stop him. Araya raised her right hand a little looking for a place to hit Bartleby with out hurting Bethany. Loki shook his head, "You know I can't kill her she's done nothing wrong!"

"Hey," they heard Jay yell getting up from the booth were he had passed out. "I wake up and very one's gone what the fuck is that about man you guy's are fricken flat leavers."

"Shut him up," Bartleby said indicating to Jay. Loki rolled his eyes but turned around swiftly punching Jay under the chin. Araya and Rufus watched as he fell on the booths table that he was originally sitting at knocked out cold. Silent Bob's eyes widened in surprise, and then angry with Loki for punching his best friend he jumped up from the booth on to his back.

Rufus lunged forward grabbing Bartleby's hand with the bottle in it away from Bethany's throat giving her a chance to escape. Araya paused before she attacked hoping for a clean shot. Then as Bartleby flung Rufus to the floor Bethany jumped on to his back. "Bethany," Araya yelled, "Turn him to me." Bethany did as she was told giving Araya the right angle. She lunged forward driving her right fist in to Bartleby's stomach. He cried out in pain and surprise as the force from the blow caused him to almost fall and causing Bethany to lose her grip and fly into a booth. Bartleby cried out again as he slapped his shirt which thanks to Araya's demon powers had caught on fire. As he tried to extinguish the flames Araya punched him again this time in the face then she tackled him. They fell to the floor as Bartleby cried out more in anger now then in pain. "Oh shit," Araya thought as she tried to pin his arms down. "I extinguished the flames!" It was true the flames were gone and now Araya was losing her strength.

BAM Bartleby freed his right arm and punched her in the face. Araya let go of his other arm crying out as she fell backwards. Bartleby was on top now pinning her arms down. Araya tried to free her arms as he lifted his left knee and drove it into her stomach. "Now you know how it feels," Bartleby hissed as Araya cried out in agony. She forced her demon powers into her right hand again then raised it a tiny bit to set his sleeve on fire. Bartleby yelped in surprise then in pain as Araya used her now free arm to punch him in the face just as Rufus pulled him off her and through him out the door and off the train. "I'll get you," Bartleby yelled falling into the blackness of the night, "I'll get youuuuuu."

Araya laid there trying to catch her breath. "Araya," Bethany said kneeling down next to her a look of concern on her face, "Are you ok?" Araya gave a little nod, "Yea just…a… little winded." Bethany nodded then helped her up. Araya looked at the others, Rufus was murmuring about stupid Prophets, and Silent Bob was trying to wake up Jay. She looked around the car and grimaced at the mess but noticed that Loki was gone too. "Probley thrown off first," she thought. Then she sighed wiping away a trickle of blood coming from the left corner of her mouth. She looked at Bethany and gave her a shaky smile, "Well I think that went well."


	4. Chapter 4

Araya sighed as she through some more wood on the fire. "God damn angels why did they have to do this little stunt in the early fall," she hissed under her breath. They were in the middle of the woods, it had been Rufus' idea to jump off the train and go through the woods. "It will be sooo much easier," Araya grumbled under her breath as she sat down on a log quoting Rufus. "We'll be fine, it won't be sooo hard." So now they were sitting around the camp fire, freezing their asses off, Jay smoking a joint, Silent Bob reading a newspaper, Rufus and Bethany trying to get warm, and Araya rubbing her much bruised stomach and sore wrists. "Why is this happening I'm so tired and stressed," Bethany said rubbing her temples. "Why the hell is this happening I am so close to just saying screw this and welcoming non-existents if you don't tell me why me and what's going on." Araya glanced at Rufus willing him to tell her the truth here and now. Rufus noticed this and gave Araya a little nod. "Bethany," Rufus said turning to her, "We need to talk." Bethany looked at him for a second and nodded, "Sure."

Araya stood up abruptly, "I'm going to go get some more wood." She walked into the wood ignoring the confused look Bethany and Silent Bob gave her. She did not need to be there when Rufus told Bethany the truth. She knew how it would affect her, heck she had been there her self. Araya looked up at the starry night time sky and smiled sadly. She remembered when she had just turned sixteen and how Metatron and the others had been there. She remembered how Metatron had taken her hand and led her out side. More over…

_Flashback_

_Araya looked up at Metatron in surprise that he had taken a hold of her hand. "I want to show you something," he said looking down at her in a tone that she had never heard him use before. "You want to show me something," she whispered repeating him finding it hard all of the sudden to breath. He nodded pulling her gently out of the kitchen through the living room and out the door. As soon as the cool night air hit her face she shivered a bit and looked up at the night sky. "Are you cold?"_

_Araya looked up at Metatron, "No," she said. However, another breeze of air caused her to shiver again. Metatron gave her a small smile. "Here," he said letting go of her hand, taking off his coat he put it on her shoulders. She smiled her thanks and put it the rest of the way on. "Won't you be cold," she asked a look of concern on her face. His small smile turned into a radiant one. One that made her heart feel warm and seemed to warm her all the way up. "No I can handle the cold a little better." Araya nodded. They stood there in silence for a few minutes watching the stars. "So…," Araya said looking at him again. "What is it that you want to show me?" Metatron looked down at her and felt the corners of his mouth twitch. She looked so beautiful with her eyes shining with curiosity, cheeks rosy from the cool air, and a lock of hair that fell from her pony tail framing the right side of her face. However, he could never tell her that never ever could he tell her that. "Yes," he said snapping out of his little day dream. "I know I didn't give you a present but that's because I want to take you flying." _

"_Flying," Araya exclaimed excitement running through her voice. She had never flown before even though she had wings. She never would say anything but she really would not want to try with out some one with her. Metatron nodded, "Yes now spread your wings."_

"_What in the open?"_

_Metatron shook his head. "No of course not," he said sarcastically. "I have it so that we're cloaked from every ones eyes."_

_Araya nodded her understanding and then spread her wings, they were black like the night sky with out the moon and the stars. Metatron did the same then took both her hands in his. "Now beat them and hold on." Araya did as she was told but when they got half way off the ground she panicked. Before she knew what she was doing she had her arms around his waist and her head pressed against his chest. Metatron's breath quickened as she squeezed his waist. He didn't say it but if he did have a package he would have been trying desperately to hide his arousal. "No," he thought, "I will not degrade my self to a sick pervert." However it was no use he loved her and there was no denying it. "It's ok, it's ok," he said stroking her hair trying to comfort her. Araya had tried to stop her cheeks from turning even redder with her embarrassment. "Araya?" She looked up to see the gentle smile of Metatron gazing down at her. She took her arms from around his waist and he grabbed her hands again. She trusted him and he could tell. They flew higher and higher and soon they were far above the ground. She smiled at him then laughed as he spun her around. "Now," Metatron said, "Let's see what this town looks like." They flew out over the town admiring the lights doing twists and turns in the air like dancers. She laughed and smiled when he looked at her to show her delight. At one point he gave her a sly smile. "Now it's your turn." She looked at him with surprise, then guessing what he meant she gasped. "Metatron," she cried, "If you let go of me I'll…" She never got to finish as he let go of her hand. She let out a yelp expecting to fall to her death, but instead she staid in the air. She glared at Metatron who laughed. "You should have seen your face," he exclaimed trying hard to stifle an other laugh. Araya huffed, but then smiled as a plan formed in her head. They went a little further when she decided to put her plan into action. "Ouch, ouch," she cried. Metatron looked at her, "What's wrong," he asked. She shook her head, "I don't know I think my wing has a cramp in it."_

_Metatron rolled his eyes. "Yeah trying to make me feel bad," he thought._

_Then Araya realized that her joke was no joke at all, her wing did begin to hurt. "No serious Met I think it might give out." The way she said it made Metatron fully turn to her, "If you're…" He did not get to finish because Araya's wing gave out and she began to plummet to the ground. "Araya," Metatron yelled and dove after her. He reached out his hand and she did the same. He tried to grab on but missed, "Damn it," he yelled panic beginning to stir in him. _

_He reached again and grabbed her hand nearly pulling her arm out of its socket. Then he scooped her up in his arms. He continued to hover holding her trying to mask the fear on his face from the experience. "Are you alright," he asked with concern. Araya nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." She looked him the eye, "Thank you." He shook his head, "No," he whispered kissing her on her forehead. "I didn't do anything." Then he realized he kissed her even though it was only on her forehead he began to blush a little. "I better get you back home," he said hurriedly. Araya tried to hide a smile from forming on her lips. She watched Metatron's blush travel from his cheeks and down his neck. "If he had his shirt off it probley goes down further," she thought. _

_When they got there Araya smiled up at him, "I think you can hold my hands again."_

_Metatron didn't say anything but he was afraid to, the thought of her falling to her death had his heart pounding he didn't want to take the chance. "Met," Araya's voice brought him back. He looked down at her then slowly let go but as soon as she was upright he grabbed a holed of both her hands. She smiled at him; the urge to hug him and kiss him became strong with in her. Nevertheless, she tried to dismiss it. However after gazing in his eyes for a few moments she began to waver, "Thank you."_

_Metatron smiled, "Your welcome." Then Araya gave him a sly smile, "No one can see us… right."_

_Metatron nodded a little confused but before he knew what was happening she was kissing him on the mouth! His heart began to pound loudly in his ears and he was glad for once that he didn't have a package. Araya pulled back smiling it hadn't been a long or passionate kiss but it was a nice one. Metatron found the smile that split his face was goofy and big but he didn't give a damn. Araya began to blush when she realized what she had done, "I'm… I am sorry… I didn't… mean."_

_However, she didn't get to finish because he kissed her! It was different from her kiss it was deeper and defiantly better! He was surprised about what he was doing but he didn't care. Nevertheless, he was even more surprised that she responded to him and when his tongue touched hers she met it eagerly. His arms went around her pulling her closer, as her hand traveled down his chest toward his groin and… "Stop!"_

_He broke off the kiss and looked at her a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. _

"_For what."_

_He looked her in the eye, "For kissing you and for… not being able to stir."_

_She stood there dumb struck for a few seconds then felt sadness take a holed of her. She had never thought for a moment what it must be like for him. Araya took his face in her hands, "I'm not worried about the kiss or the fact you can't be stirred. I don't care," she had laughed a little. "Stirred," she inquired._

_He smiled down at her chuckling a little bit, he reached up and placed his hands on hers and smiled a little, "Thank you," he whispered._

"_For what?"_

_He smiled again as he raised her chin and looked into her eyes. "For this," he said kissing her deeply._

_End Flashback_

Araya sighed remembering that, that was the last time she saw him. That was the real reason why she was mad at him and would never forgive him.

"It's bull shit!"

Araya was startled out of her day dreaming by Bethany's cry. She turned and ran back to camp. Araya got there just in time to see Rufus hold Silent Bob back. "Araya," Rufus yelled as she ran by following Bethany. "Let her go!" Araya shook her head and kept running, "No I have to watch over her!" She continued to run using her powers to track her. Araya soon came to a small pond were Bethany was screaming at God, telling her that she hated her. "He can't hear you, you know." The silky voice caused Bethany to stop and Araya's breathe to catch. For there Metatron stood on the surface of the pond giving Bethany a look of pity. His slightly short black hair blew gently in the breeze and his dark eyes shown and reflected the moon light. Araya totally tuned out the rest of the conversation. All she could do was stand there silently and watch. It was funny even thou she was mad at him how he still had that effect on her. 'He hasn't changed a bit,' she thought then had to laugh at her self. 'Of coarse not dumb ass he is an angel he can't change.' As she watched them she found the need to reveal her self. Even though she was still angry with him she had to think of Bethany's needs first.

Araya stepped out of the shadows deliberately stepping on a fallen branch to make it snap. Metatron and Bethany's heads snapped up and quickly turned toward her. "Hello Metatron," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Araya felt her heart accelerate when he looked at her. "Araya," Bethany said turning and hugging her Protector when she walked over. Araya smiled at Bethany then looked at Metatron. "Hi," she whispered looking into his eyes.

"Hello," he said glancing down and kicking a stone with the tip of his shoe.

"You don't have to be here."

Metatron's head came up quickly, "I think I do Araya it's my job."

"What to terrorize people," Araya hissed as Bethany stepped out of her embrace. Bethany casted a nerves glance at Metatron and then at Araya, 'Oh great,' she thought. 'Here we go.'

"No," he replied coolly, "But I do have duties to serve here." His dark eyes bore into her own.

Araya could not help but look down, "Yes but yet you tend to not come in the best of times."

"Ah yes I heard about that little run in you had with are renegade angels," he looked at Araya with a smirk on his face that held a touch of anger. "You say you're strong but yet you could not stop them." Bethany could see in Metatron's eyes that he did not mean to be so unpleasant but he seemed to be a little un settled about seeing Araya.

Araya's eyes flashed dangerously at him as she took a step closer and became only a few inches away, "Well when you got your arms pinned….."

"Araya, Metatron!"

Araya and Metatron both turned and looked at Bethany questionably. Bethany looked them both in the eye, "Can we get back to here and now?" The two angels continued to look at her. Metatron cleared his throat, "Well maybe we could go to a place a little bit more inhabitable." He shivered a bit, "And maybe a bit warmer."

Araya rolled her eyes but nodded, "Fine." Bethany nodded as well. Metatron raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Swoosh! Araya felt a gust of wind hit her in the face. She opened her eyes to find all of them in a fancy restaurant. "Where the hell are we," a startled Rufus asked looking around in bewilderment. "Whoa." Araya looked to see Silent Bob holding a newspaper and Jay smoking a joint. "I think this shit just kicked in," he said looking at Silent Bob who nodded.

"Were we not just in the woods," Rufus asked looking at Araya and Bethany. "What we doing here?"

"Going out in style," Metatron said sitting down at the end of the table.

"The Voice," Rufus exclaimed his eyes widening.

"Thee Apostle," Metatron said sarcastically.

"Who the fuck is this," Jay asked looking at Metatron.

"It's the Voice of God show some respect," Rufus and Araya, hissed at him.

Metatron, Rufus, Bethany, and Silent Bob looked at her in surprise. "What," she said trying to stop the blush creeping into her cheeks. She caught an amused look from Metatron and shook her head. "It's just polite."

After discussing and clearing up some gray areas they decided to get the Cardinal to postpone the opening to stop the angels. When they were all done and leaving Metatron grabbed Araya and pulled her aside. "How are you feeling," he whispered. Araya looked at him surprised, the look in his eyes showed pain and concern. "Oh," she whispered harshly. "Now you give a fuck about me." Metatron's grip on her arm tightened and his eyes seemed to glow with anger. Araya cowered a bit in his wake.

"Don't you ever say I don't care about you ever," his voice turned into an icy snarl. "I have cared about you since you were born and then even more when I got to know you better. I have watched you even when I wasn't around you know that. I have been doing my damn best to look after you. Because I love you DO YOU HEAR ME," his voice rose even more. "I love you damn it so if I don't show up for awhile don't you dare think I don't give a fuck. Because I would do anything for you anything. Understand!" Araya's eyes had widened in surprise as he stood there breathing deeply trying to calm down. "I'm sorry," she managed to whisper looking up at him trying to her surprise not to cry. "Well," he huffed. "You should be." They stood there for a few moments in silence both staring each other in the eye. Finally Araya looked down and spoke, "Could you let go of my arm." Metatron felt his heart skip a little thinking that what he had said made her want to get away from him. He couldn't let her go not yet not when he finally got to see her. However, he slowly let go expecting her to yell at him, tear his head off, and then run off. Instead as soon as she was free she launched forward giving him a bear hug and burying her face into his shirt. "I missed you," she chocked, all the anger beginning replaced with the real emotion that had lain beneath it. The fear and the sadness of being left. The pain of losing someone you care about. Metatron looked down at her in surprise but quickly put his arms around her. "Its ok," he soothed, "I'm sorry for yelling."

"No it's not your fault I shouldn't have been so hard on you. It was just after you kissed me you didn't come back to see me. I thought you were ashamed or regretted…." Araya sniffled.

"No," Metatron replied sternly. "I never in a million years would regret that. It was," he paused. "Me that's why I didn't come back. I didn't want you to fall for a tequila spiting, stiff, none packaged, not to mention 1,000 or more year old man. Who could never give you what you needed in life."

Araya looked up surprised to see Metatron have a pained look on his face. She released his waist then took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "I will decide what is best for me Metatron," she said lowering his face then kissing him tenderly on the lips. His arms came quickly around her waist pulling her close. The kiss quickly deepened and they kissed until they both ran out of breath. Moreover, when they pulled a part they were both panting. "Hope that clears up my choice," Araya whispered leaning into him again. Metatron nodded holding her tight against him. They both stood there in each other's embrace thinking about their choices. "You will come back this time right?" Araya looked up at him questionably. Metatron looked down at her, he loved her and no matter what he always would, and if she one day decided to move on with out him then he would give her back up so she could be happy and watch over her until the world came to an end. He gave her a devilish grin then nodded, "Of course now that I know of both of are intentions." Araya smiled then laughed.

"Araya!"

Araya turned along with Metatron to see Rufus waiting for her. "Be right there," she yelled. Rufus nodded then turned to join the others. Araya looked back up at Metatron, "I guess I'll see you later?" He nodded reluctantly not yet ready to let her go. "You didn't answer my first question."

Araya smiled in remembrance but looked down sheepishly pulling away from him, "It's nothing just a little bruising." Metatron could see the lie in her eyes. He reached out and pulled up her shirt to reveal her rock hard stomach. Metatron and Araya flinched at the ugly bruises that covered her belly. "My God," Metatron whispered. "Is this what Bartleby did to you?"

Araya gave him a small smile then a shaky laugh, "Yeah he um did that with his knee. But hey I'm the Dark Angel I can heal quickly." Metatron nodded but from the look on his face she could tell he was angry. "It still has to hurt," he said gently placing his hand on her stomach. She gasped a little at the coolness of his fingers and the fact that as he began to heal the bruises he had to move further down her torso. When he was done she could see the longing in his eyes. "Well," Araya whispered when he removed his hand and pulled her shirt back down. "I had better go."

Metatron nodded then grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "I'll see you later." She smiled resting her head on his chest. "Yes you will." Araya pulled back kissing him on the cheek then left to go with the others. As Metatron watched her walk away he smiled a little. "I love you," he whispered and then disappeared with a snap of his fingers.


End file.
